LingLing is not a Pokemon
by nld200xy
Summary: While shopping for Groceries, LingLing finds a strange ball that sucks him into a strange world with these strange creatures called Pokemon. Will he be able to get back home? Rated teen for future material.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon, the rights to Ling-Ling or anything used in this. Also, every time you see English under Ling-Ling's lines, that's only translated from the usual Japanese Gibberish he often uses. He speaks English sometimes, but it doesn't happen a lot.

Ling-Ling is not a Pokemon

One day, in the Drawn Together House, an Asian creature named Ling-Ling sat on the couch watching TV and looking bored as hell. He realized that nothing exciting was going to happen, so he got up and looked in the fridge.

"Disgraceful!" he shouted in his usual gibberish. "The pig demon was supposed to do the shopping this week! AGH! Ling-Ling must do everything himself!" Suddenly, as he approached the door, he stated in perfect English, "Why must Ling-Ling do everything?"

Ling-Ling found himself searching desperately for the usual food that the others often provided the house with. For some odd reason, when he asked where to find chicken and vegetables, everyone pointed him to the noodles. When he went to check out all of his food, the guy at the cash register kept asking him why he didn't buy any rice.

As Ling-Ling pushed the shopping cart out of the store, he muttered, "Why must all American people be so racist?" As Ling-Ling neared the Drawn Together House, he noticed something strange. This strange object was a round ball. It wasn't an average ball. This ball was pitch black and had a kanji Ling-Ling had never seen before.

Ling-Ling looked at this strange ball as it opened up and sucked him in. As if things couldn't get any worse, after the ball sucked him in, a man placed the ball in a trash can and that trash can was taken to the dump seconds later.

Ling-Ling found himself traveling through space and time. He looked all around him and thought, 'I wonder where I could be going. Wait a minute! I can hear my own thoughts! To make things weirder, when I think my thoughts, I'm not automatically sent to the confession room!"

After about two minutes, Ling-Ling exited the portal and fell face first into a patch of land that soon collapsed into a hole. The little trading card monster looked up as he saw two unknown faces appear above him. One was a red-haired woman and the other was a young man with short blue hair. Both of them wore outfits with the letter R engraved on each of them.

"Hey, look at that! We didn't catch the twerp, but we caught something better!" announced the woman. The man laughed and asked, "You think the boss will like this catch?" Suddenly, a strange-sounding voice came into the picture saying, "Let's see what we got, shall we?"

Ling-Ling's eyes widened as a strange looking cat emerged and looked down at him. The cat grinned and stated, "Of course the boss will love it! I've never seen this Pokemon before, therefor it must be rare?" Ling-Ling heard this and thought, 'What's a Pokemon?'

"Yes, I can picture it now!" continued the cat. "The boss will be so pleased! In fact, he will be so pleased that he will surely give us all a raise! He will also smile and say, 'Meowth, you are the greatest! All these years, I knew you were the brains of the outfit, and now you have proven my theory correct! I will make you are company's new mascot! You sure are better than that dumb old Persian anyhow!'"

Ling-Ling just stared at this strange looking cat. He had no idea what it was talking about, but he didn't like where it was going. Besides, this only meant one thing to Ling-Ling. He had been disgraced therefor it was time to do battle.

Ling-Ling crouched down and boosted himself off the ground. He kicked his feet against the walls until he emerged from the pit. He did a battle pose and remarked, in full gibberish, "I challenge you to a fight, strange cat creature!" James rubbed his forehead and asked, "What did it say, Meowth?" The cat, better known as Meowth, was wondering that too. "This is odd." He stated. "This Pokemon doesn't even seem to speak Pokemon. In fact, he used more than one word, while most Pokemon can only communicate by making one sound."

The redhead, Jessie, laughed and remarked, "Who cares? Let's capture this thing right now!" The blue-haired man, James, nodded and said, "I'm ready for this!" Jessie threw a strange looking ball on the ground and announced, "Go, Seviper!" A large black snake emerged from the strange ball. Ling-Ling considered this his first challenge.

The small creature lunged as Seviper and slashed it with his claws. After sending it back a few feet, he conjured up a dark ball and hurled it at Seviper. That was that. The large snake was down for the count. 'Boy, that thing is powerful.' Thought Meowth.

James hurled his strange ball at the ground and shouted, "Go, Cacneia!" A round cactus with two eyes and a mouth similar to a snowman's emerged from the ball. He quickly turned around and started to hug James with its prickly body. James started to scream out in pain, as he barked, "No, don't attack me! Attack him with needle cannon!"

Cacneia shot out a row of flying needles at Ling-Ling, who merely dodged it and shot the cactus in the eyes with lightning that emerged from his eyes. Jessie stared at the creature as she stated, "I've never seen a Pokemon with this kind of power before!" Meowth shook hard and nodded. "This is no ordinary Pokemon! Let's get out of here!" The party ran off shouting, "Team Rocket is dashing off again!"

Ling-Ling sat down, looked up and thought, 'What a bunch of freaks. And what was up with them keeping monsters in those strange balls? Let alone that fact how come those monsters could only say their names? This is so strange.'

Suddenly, Ling-Ling noticed four people walking by. One wore a red cap and his name was Ash. Then other had black spiky hair and his name was Brock. The other wore a red bandana with a symbol that resembled those strange balls. Her name was May. Finally, the last one was a kid with blue hair named Max. Ling-Ling also noticed one he could admire.

There was a small yellow mouse in the group that looked a lot like Ling-Ling in many ways. While Ling-Ling had an exclamation mark for a tail, this yellow mouse had a lightning bolt. While Ling-Ling had tan-colored fur, this yellow mouse had yellow fur. Aside from these differences, the two also had similar features. They both had a similar build, stripes on their backs, pointy ears and small round eyes.

Ling-Ling leaped out of the tree, jumped in front of the five travelers and greeted, "Hello, I am Ling-Ling! Who may I ask are you?"

Ash stared at it and asked, "Why did that pokemon just use more than one word?" Brock shrugged and stated, "I've never seen this pokemon before." May smiled and stated, "I don't care! It's SO cute! Hey, it looks kinda' like Pikachu!" Max lifted his glasses and said, "It does look a lot like Pikachu."

Ash slammed his fist against the top of his palm and remarked, "Maybe this pokemon is Pikachu's third form!" Brock looked at Ash and stated, "You could be right, but you may wanna' check first." Ash thought that was a good idea so he pulled out Dexter. The small pokedex revealed static and stated, "No Pokemon has been sighted." To Ash, this only meant one thing. "We just found a newly discovered pokemon!" he exclaimed.

Max slapped his forehead and said, "We'd better show this to Professor Oak. He'll know what it is." Brock nodded and said, "That's a great idea." Brock pulled out a pack of some kind of strange food, held it out in front of Ling-Ling and offered, "Here, little fella'. Are you hungry?" Ling-Ling felt his stomach growl as he thought, 'Now that Ling-Ling thinks about it, Ling-Ling hasn't eaten all day because a certain pig demon didn't do the grocery shopping!'

Ling-Ling picked up the little piece of food and popped it into his mouth. He began to chew the little snack as he spit it out two seconds later. He pointed to it and asked, "What the hell it this? This is NOT human food! What, just because I'm not human I suddenly have to eat pet food?"

Brock stared at the expression and asked, "How could he not like my pokemon food?" Ling-Ling noticed Pikachu and said, "Hi!" Pikachu didn't understand a thing Ling-Ling was saying. May picked up Ling-Ling and asked, "You wanna' go to a Pokemon Center? I'm sure they'll feed you there!" Ling-Ling nodded in agreement as Brock sunk into the ground.

Meanwhile, at the Drawn Together household, a fantasy video game hero named Xandir was looking all through the house asking, "Where's Ling-Ling?" A super hero with an H on his chest named Captain Hero rubbed his chin and stated, "Yeah, I haven't seen that little guy all day?" The pig demon mentioned earlier, better known as Spanky Ham, came into the room and stated, "Hey, Nintendo Gay-cube has a point! I haven't seen Ling-Ling since this morning. I remember him uttering something about going out to do my job or something like that." The three men soon froze as they all blurted out at once, "SOMETHING MUST HAVE HAPPENED TO HIM ON HIS WAY TO THE STORE!"

A princess named Clara entered the room asking, "What's going on?" Spanky turned to her and stated, "We're going to search for the little Asian thing. He was off buying groceries and hasn't returned for hours!" Xandir giggled and said, "We're going to prove to the world that Foxy isn't the only one in this house who can solve mysteries by solving this one ourselves! I feel like a schoolgirl!" Captain Hero turned to Clara and asked, "Do you wanna' tag along, because we have room for one more and we're desperate for members."

Clara nodded and stated, "Of course I'll go. If my friends are in trouble, I'll help you no matter what!" Spanky gave her the "thumbs up" and the party was off and ready to start their journey through perilous adventures in the unknown dimension known as… Pokemon Advanced!

Anyway, that's it for chapter 1. How is it? Remember, R&R! Also, if you're not aware, Ling-Ling is from an animated reality show called Drawn Together. If you do a google image search on him, I'm sure you'll at least find some pictures on each character mentioned in this fic. Anyway, should I continue it?


	2. Chapter 2

The group of 6 finally found a Pokemon center in the next town over. As they entered, Nurse Joy stared at the strange Pokemon they were carrying.

"Hello there. What is wrong with you Pokemon?" she asked sweetly. This started to turn on Brock as hearts filled his eyes. Ling-Ling had to admit that she was rather hot and couldn't help but join in.

After staring for a few seconds, he rudely asked, "Can Hot Nurse get into a skimpier outfit and put bunny ears on hat? That way, Ling-Ling would be living in Playboy Mansion!" Of course, he wasn't speaking English when he said that, so it didn't offend anyone.

Ash placed him on the desk and stated, "He's really hungry but he won't accept Pokemon food. Maybe you can find out what he wants?" Nurse Joy nodded and asked, "Do you know what its name is?" Ash shook his head. "We also need to call Professor Oak and ask what this Pokemon is. We didn't really capture him. We just found him."

Ling-Ling growled and retorted, "I told you already, stupid animal-abuser, I am Ling-Ling!" May thought about this and said, "He sure seems to say "Ring-Ring" a lot. (He pronounces L's as R's and R's as L's) Maybe that's his name?" Max nodded his head and stated, "For once, my sister's actually right. We'll just call him Ring-Ring until we found out who he truly is."

Ling-Ling started to fume at the head as he retorted, "It's Ling-Ling, LING-LING!" Brock nodded and said, "He seems to be trying to tell us that his name is Ring-Ring, so his name must be Ring-Ring."

Ling-Ling slapped his forehead and thought, 'Humans can be SO stupid.' Anyway, a row of Chanceys came out of the back room and took Ling-Ling to where the food was. Ling-Ling grinned and thought, 'Now THAT'S more like it!'

Meanwhile, Ling-Ling's friends had somehow found the strange ball in the dump. Anyway, they were taking a break and fishing at a lake while Clara thought, 'We had been searching for 5 whole minutes! We deserved a break. Wait, where's the confession room? Why can I hear my thoughts? Let alone that fact, why do we all have sparkly eyes and soft, bright skin?'

Xandir was taking a dip when a huge sea monster appeared in front of him. He shrieked like a little girl as the sea monster, better known as Gyarados, rapped its tail around him and started to squeeze him.

Spanky noticed this and shouted, "Use your sword, you moron!" Xandir noticed that he still had his hero clothes on, so he withdrew his sword and planted it in the monster's tail. Sadly, this caused Gyarados to howl in pain thus causing a small tsunami. The small and insignificant title wave washed up our heroes and pulled them into the water.

Clara smiled as she thought, 'It seemed hopeless, but I knew exactly what to do!' Clara soon noticed that the sea monster was right in front of her with its mouth wide open as she dove underneath it and tickled its belly.

The others looked in astonishment as… the tickling did nothing and Clara was swallowed whole. Captain Hero immediately flew out of the evil water, punched the monster in the face and forced Clara out of its belly.

Meanwhile, Chanceys surrounded Ling-Ling as he was showered in people food. Ling-Ling munched happily on chicken legs as he asked, "Say, would any of you girls like to rock the house with Ling-Ling, tonight? I need a girlfriend after my last one was shot."

Flashback 

Ling-Ling and a female trading card monster were busy making love when Bob the Cucumber entered the room and shot both of them in the skull. Ling-Ling was the only one to come back to life.

End Flashback 

Sadly, the Chanceys had no idea what he was saying. Of course, had they understood his language, they would have beaten him up silly. Ling-Ling hung his head low as he thought, 'It's hard when you're the only one who can understand a thing you say.'

Meanwhile, Ash was in the other room on the screen-phone. "Hi, Professor!" he greeted. Professor Oak smiled and asked, "What is it you wish to know, Ash?" Ling-Ling walked out of the other room with a look of shame on his face as Brock forced him up off the ground and forced him in front of the screen-phone.

"Can you tell us what this is?" asked Ash. "We believe that his name is Ring-Ring, but we're not too sure." Ling-Ling's eyes became aghast as he hollered, "WHAT IS THIS FORM OF WITCHCRAFT? COMMUNICATORS SUCH AS THESE AREN'T SUPPOSED TO EXIST FOR ANOTHER 200 YEARS!"

Oak looked Ling-Ling over and said, "I've never seen this Pokemon before. His build is very much like that of Pikachu's, but it's different. I'll have to look it up." The others just stared as four strange-looking beings entered. The five people (Excluding Ling-Ling) stared at these four strangers.

One of the men looked rather effeminate and wore hero's clothing. (Along with a Speedo) The other looked like a super hero wannabe. The girl was dressed up like a princess while the last stranger was a pig with a red shirt and blue slacks.

The four walked up to the counter as Spanky asked, "Hey, gorgeous, do you know where I can find a bathroom? Better yet, do you know why you look so hot?" Nurse Joy stared and blinked at the small pig as May blurted out, "DID THAT PIG JUST TALK?"

The four looked over at the girl who just asked that to see that the boy with the red hat next to her was holding a small furry creature with an exclamation mark for a tail. Xandir jumped up and down and shouted happily, "We found Ling-Ling!"

Ling-Ling perked up and ran over to the four and happily shouted, "Ling-Ling's nakama! Honorable Pig Demon, Bilbo Gay-gins, Princess Stereotype and Captain Airhead! Wait, where's Chocolate Animal Woman?" Xandir giggled as he stated, "Foxy didn't come because we wanted to do this one our own." Ash, May, Max and Brock just stared as Ash whispered, "I could swear I just heard Ring-Ring speak some English. Wait, who are these guys and why does it seem like they can understand Ring-Ring?"

May didn't care. She was still staring at the talking pig. Soon, that talking pig noticed May, ran up to her and let out a wide grin. He winked and stated, "Hey there, baby, you ever do a sausage before?" Clara took out a tranquilizer dart and planted it in the pig's back as she said, "Sorry, he always does that."

Ash shook his head and asked, "Who are you?" Xandir stepped forward and heroically said, "I am Xandir, and I am on a never-ending quest to save my… uh…" Captain Hero placed a hand on his shoulder and stated, "Don't be afraid. It's okay to admit to them that… YOU'RE GAY! Ha-ha-ha-ha! How do you like THEM apples, huh? Ha-ha-ha! This guy's on a never-ending quest to save his boyfriend!"

Brock stared at this retarded display and asked, "Can you just tell us why we should trust you with our new friend, Ring-Ring?" Captain Hero pondered this for a moment and, after 30 seconds, finally figured out who Ring-Ring was. Clara pushed him out of the way and answered, "We're his friends, and his name is 'Ling-Ling'. We came searching for him!"

Ash smiled and stated, "Oh, so you're his trainers?" The four stared at one-another and asked, "Trainers?" Max glared that them and asked, "How can you not be his trainers? He's YOUR pokemon, right?" The four stared at one-another again and asked, "Pokemon?"

After about an hour, everything had finally been cleared up. The four had explained their predicament and Ash along with his friends understood. Ash agreed to help them return home. "No I didn't." said Ash. But in the end, he did. "No, I'm telling you, I didn't." he remarked. In the end, he agreed that it was right to just help these people and ask questions later because helping people is the right thing to do!

That's it for chapter 2. Sorry for the lack of action, but anyway:

What will become of our heroes? Will Ling-Ling and his friends ever return home? Find out next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Somewhere far off in the distance, a trio made their way towards the town that Ash and his friends were just exiting.

Jessie groaned and whined, "This is the best we could do on such short notice?" Meowth grinned and said, "I'm afraid so. Besides, this isn't so bad." James nodded and concurred, "You have to admit that it's very cozy!" Jessie grimaced and remarked, "I'm just afraid to be seen in this!"

It was revealed why as Team Rocket was piloting their latest mecha. Sadly, this mecha wasn't your average mech. It was basically a flower with wheels.

Meanwhile, the group of misfits was ready to leave town. As the group progressed through the forest, Clara started to feel a small chill down her back as she uttered, "I have this strange feeling that something bad is going to happen."

Captain Hero noticed her scared expression and thought, 'Dear Diary, JACKPOT!" Nothing turned the hero on more than a damsel in distress, and a scared girl was the next best thing.

He went up to Clara and announced, "Worry not, Princess, for when there's a citizen in trouble, I will always protect…" He was cut off as he noticed a strange plant. He skipped up to it and examined it. He inched his finger towards the plant as the mentioned plant opened up a mouth that came out of nowhere and bit his finger.

"OW!" Captain Hero screamed like a sissy girl as the others stared. Ash turned to May and stated, "He doesn't seem at all like the super heroes I've heard of." May nodded and remarked, "He's really stupid." Max had to agree, and so did Brock. Xandir laughed and explained, "You'll get used to it. We're all dynamic in our own way."

As Xandir said this, Brock noticed Spanky peeing on a Pokemon with a small yet muscular body and what looked like a spark plug coming out of its skull. The four trainers froze as the pokemon got super pissed and zapped Spanky. Spanky got up and shouted, "Hey, you little cock-sucker! What was that for? You wanna' do that again?"

The strange pokemon gladly electrocuted him again. Spanky was mad now. He rolled up his sleeves, got into an Irish boxing pose and challenged, "C'mon, bring it!"

The pokemon trainers couldn't believe his stupidity. Before things could get serious, Xandir snuck up behind the creature, pulled out his sword and stabbed it to death.

May looked absolutely horrified. Ash looked sick to his stomach. Brock was absolutely mortified. Max, on the other hand, was about to throw up. Strangely enough, the little Elekid got up and limped back into the forest.

Xandir giggled at the expressions he received and explained, "I didn't kill him! I wouldn't kill such a cute creature until it reached maturity!" Max shook hard and uttered, "I think you should have killed it!"

The group turned around and noticed that a whole army of Elekid had followed their beaten brethren and were ready to challenge Xandir to a fight. Ash slapped his forehead as the others just backed away.

Spanky stepped forward and announced, "Hey, you weird-ass creatures! You know what I think about your army?" He answered his own question with a gigantic fart that lasted for 2 minutes.

Everyone stared at him for quite some time before May finally blurted out, "I can't take this! This guy is sick! First, he pees on a Pokemon, then he farts!" Ling-Ling shook his head and stated, "Now you know how Ling-Ling feels."

Suddenly, the Elekid and an Electabuzz advanced toward the group. Ash threw a pokeball and announced, "Go, Grovyle!" A lizard with a plant on its head emerged from the pokeball and took a pose. Two blades appeared on its arms as it ran at the Elekid and put them out of their misery.

"I can't let you have all the fun!" exclaimed May as she threw a pokeball of her own and announced, "Go, Scorchken!" A red chicken emerged from the ball and shot a burst of flames at the army.

Brock threw his own pokeball and announced, "Finish them off, Mudkip!" A small amphibian emerged from the ball and fired a blast of water at the incoming Elekid. Sadly, there was still the Electabuzz left. Ling-Ling stepped in front of it and remarked, "I'll take care of him."

Ling-Ling was about to fire a dark blast when a large plant ran over the Electabuzz. Ash stared in confusion and asked, "What is that?" Suddenly, a lid opened as three people Ling-Ling would remember emerged from the mecha.

Jessie emerged and started, "Prepare to trouble!" James emerged and added, "Make it double!" "To protect the world from devastation!" "To unite all people within our nation!" To announce the evils of…"

"Please, can you go one day without torturing us?" retorted Ash. Spanky nodded and remarked, "That speech was totally gay! Hey, you know what I thought of that speech?" He let out another huge fart and May started to grimace.

Jessie glared at him angrily and barked, "That was very rude! Wait, did that pig just talk?" A voice came from inside the mecha saying, "Who cares? We came here to steal Pikachu and that's what we're gonna' do!"

The two humans went back into the mecha as Jessie noticed a strange sight. "Wait, isn't it that creature who made a mockery of us at the start of this horrible fanfic?" she asked pointing at Ling-Ling. "You're right!" stated James.

Jessie laughed and announced, "Listen, twerp, if you give us the little creature with the exclamation mark on his tail, we'll let you go without a fight!" Ash stared and asked, "Do you mean Ling-Ling? Sorry, but we can't let you have him!" "Ooo, his name is Ling-Ling!" replied Jessie to her team.

Pikachu entered the picture and sent out a thunderbolt to take down the mecha. Sadly, it did nothing. Jessie laughed as she announced, "This baby is thunder-proof! Too bad!" Ash crossed his arms and muttered, "It's always thunder-proof!"

Suddenly, an arm emerged from the mecha and captures Pikachu. A second one emerged and abducted Ling-Ling. "Yes, we got two prizes for the price of one!" announced Jessie. Team Rocket fled while they were still in the huge mecha with the two rodents in their grasps.

Ash and Xandir stared in horror. "Did they just succeed at capturing a pokemon?" asked Ash. The others were equally surprised. Pikachu and Ling-Ling had been captured. What were out heroes to do? Find out next time!


	4. Chapter 4

Team Rocket returned to their base with the two rodents trapped inside plastic bubbles. One was thunder-proof and the other was made out of a strange material that shouldn't even exist.

Jessie approached Giovani and stated, "Sir, we have come back with two very rare pokemon." Giovani cocked an eyebrow and remarked, "Amazing. You two actually did something right. It seems as if I've misjudged you three."

Giovani stroked his Persian as the three showed him the pokemon they had captured. Giovani smiled as he said, "That's very impressive. You brought me a Pikachu and… what's that other pokemon?"

Jessie grinned and answered, "This is Ling-Ling. Apparently, he's an undiscovered pokemon." Ling-Ling shook with fury and retorted, "Ling-Ling is not a pokemon! Ling-Ling trading card monster!"

Giovani was interested in this "Ling-Ling". Apparently, Ling-Ling spoke a different language than most pokemon did. "What does it do?" he asked.

Meowth stepped forward and gladly explained, "He can create balls of dark energy, shoot lightning out of his eyes, perform a mean scratch attack and he can say more words than the average pokemon."

Giovani had to admit that he was intrigued. He pulled out a pokeball and said, "Let's see what it can do. I'll have my specially designed pokemon battle it. Go, Venusaur!"

A large dinosaur with a giant flower on its back appeared right before Ling-Ling. Jessie reluctantly let him out of his ball. Ling-Ling knew that he had to win in order to escape. Unbeknownst to him, this pokemon was supercharged and had been pushed to its limits.

Ling-Ling dashed towards the towering dinosaur, who merely caught him in its vines. After that, Venusaur started slamming Ling-Ling to the mat. Ling-Ling regained control and fired a dark ball at the large dinosaur's face thus releasing the grip.

Giovani's eyes widened as he thought, 'That thing broke free from my supercharged pokemon's grip!' After that, Ling-Ling leaped at Venusaur and planted a large scratch on his face.

Ling-Ling grinned and asked, "Plant Dino have enough?" Venusaur amazingly understood Ling-Ling's Asian gibberish as he let out a thundering roar and fired a row of razor leaves at the small rodent.

Ling-Ling cut the leaves in half with his tail and used the same tail to land a cut on Venusaur's cheek. Giovani couldn't believe his eyes. Never in his life had he seen a pokemon powerful enough to put up this kind of fight against his supercharged pokemon.

Ling-Ling hurled a huge dark ball at Venusaur thus finishing him off and did a dance singing, "I am a Ling-Ling! I am so super strong! I do not fight for war! It just for play-play!" Giovani quickly hurled a pokeball at Ling-Ling. If Ling-Ling was in a pokeball, he had no choice but to follow Giovani's orders.

Sadly, Giovani overlooked one little factor… Ling-Ling… was not… a POKEMON! The ball smoked the back of Ling-Ling's head as Ling-Ling rubbed the back of it. Giovani stared in horror and uttered, "How is this possible? I used a master ball! Those balls capture anything no matter how powerful they are or how little damage is inflicted upon them!"

Jessie was also surprised. Giovani still smiled, none the less. "You got me a good catch, you three. I am going to give you something I thought I'd never have to give you. That something is a promotion."

James squealed with delight and Jessie did a victory dance. Meowth just looked up and thought, 'Imagine how a promoted guy like me could live!'

Suddenly, Ling-Ling bounded for the door and was carrying Pikachu on his back as Giovani threw a metal ring around his neck. Red lights blinked on and off as Ling-Ling's eyes turned from purple to red. Pikachu stared in horror as his new friend was now evil.

"Hey, we got no part in this chapter!" whined Clara. The narrator thought about this and retorted, "Boo-hoo! I'm crying in my boots! Don't worry. I'll try to give you part in the next chapter." Spanky grimaced and retorted, "But this chapter was too short! We should be in it! You know what I thought of this chapter?" Spanky let out a huge fart as the narrator laughed and remarked, "Just wait for the next chapter. It'll be about you and your adventures!"


End file.
